


Life on Mars

by scorpiusalone



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusalone/pseuds/scorpiusalone
Summary: Henry says goodbye to a good friend.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Life on Mars

The Prince of Wales had missed three calls now.

Alex was sure to place the calls a few hours apart. He knew Henry had meetings and such, he is the Prince of Wales, of course he was busy. But if there was one thing the two twenty something, sleep deprived men had in common, it’s that they never missed a call from one another.

He knew there had to be a reason. There had to be something behind the missed calls. Some foreign political matter that Alex hadn’t heard about, that had to be it. However, when it came to the fourth missed call later that evening, Alex began to worry. 

“He’s probably just found some other son of the first president to have an affair with. Maybe he was fed up with all the travel,” Nora stated as they sat down for pizza that night. “You were over there what? Three weeks in a row? Give the man some time to think.”

“But we spoke just yesterday! He was literally telling me he’s coming back to the brownstone this weekend so we can spend some more time together.”

“Have you ever considered a broken phone? I’m sure he’ll call you back soon enough,” June suggested, leaning further into Nora and closing her eyes. “Have you considered shooting Pez a message? He does have the advantage of being in the same country as your boyfriend.”

“No? I just… I haven’t thought about anything really.” Alex let out a short sigh before continuing. “I thought he would have replied by now. That’s all. Didn’t think I needed a plan or... anything.”

“Well, do that then! If you really are that worried. But I’m sure he just needs a day for self care or something,” June stated, lazily moving her feet to rest in Alex’s lap. 

Nora nodded in agreement. “There’s nothing that man can’t do. Nothing.”

Alex let out another soft sigh as he pulled out his phone, pulling down on the notifications tab to see if anything had been missed. There was a notification from Costar (something June had forced him into), a calendar invite from Mum… no sign of Henry.

But as if on cue, the familiar ringtone he’d set for Henry filled the room and his eyes lit up. He was quick to fly to his feet and move out into the hall, letting out a sigh of relief as he moved out into the hallway and answered the call. “Baby! Henry! Hi. Hello. I’m sorry, was I bothering you? I saw this poster and I thought-”

“We’re putting David down, Alex,” Henry blurted out, his voice barely above a whisper. “I would… if you could be here? I’m sorry. It’s silly. He’s just a dog… please come?”

Alex’s face fell. He took a few seconds to make a list.  
1\. Henry is sad.  
2\. Henry is about to lose the one thing he loves more than Alex.  
3\. He has to go to England.

“London. Alright. Soon. Hang on?”

“Holding on. Alex?”

“Yes?”

“You know this already, but I am madly in love with you.”

“And I am in love with you, Wales. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

So, for what felt like the hundredth time this month, Alex was back on a plane. He turned his phone off on the way. He wanted to talk to Henry more, but he felt himself getting exhausted. Maybe even a little sick? All of this travel couldn’t be incredible for his body, but considering the rest of his lifestyle was just coffee on an empty stomach and a lack of sleep… well, sickness probably wasn’t surprising at this point.

He was in a car before he knew it, and once in Kensington, he made a beeline for Henry’s rooms. It was a path he knew incredibly well at this point, both in daylight and darkness.

Alex opened the door and frowned. There he was, his baby. Henry was sitting on the couch with his knees to his chest, clutching a Slytherin scarf in his hands. David’s scarf.

“Baby?” He said quietly, closing the door behind him. Henry looked up. His face was pale and hollow. His eyes were red, and his bottom lip was trembling. The vision made Alex’s heart break, so he moved forward again and placed himself on the couch next to Henry. “I’m here. So…”

“He got worse. He’s gone,” Henry mumbled, his shoulders slumping a little more. He adjusted himself so that he could rest his head on Alex’s shoulder, still keeping the rest of his body close. He was silent after that. He hated being the only voice in the room, Alex knew it took a little to get him talking. 

He gently slid his arms around Henry’s waist, looking around at the room. “There was this one day when you went out for a press event. I stayed here, and in the morning I woke up thinking I was alone. But David was asleep in your spot. He was asleep on your pyjamas, actually. He made a nest with them. And then you came back, and you scolded him for getting them hairy. But then you climbed back into bed with me and we all cuddled. It was nice.”

Henry’s bottom lip stopped trembling. HIs mouth pinched in that dumb way it always does, and then a small smile. “He liked you a lot. He would sleep on your clothes too sometimes, when you left them behind. He always got so excited when I told him you were coming.”

“You talked to your dog about me?”

Henry blushed. “I couldn’t exactly tell Shaan. Zahra would always inform him at least three days before you even thought about coming. Bea is busy with her new charity program, so… David.”

“David,” Alex repeated, lifting one of his hands to run a finger through Henry’s golden hair. “I liked that dog too. He made you really happy, and I love seeing you happy. Even though you chose a terrible name.”

“I did not!”

“You did. That poor dog was cursed to live a life of shame.”

“It could be worse. He could be called Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz. What a mouthful.”

Alex scoffed. “Sorry, His Royal Highness Henry George Edward James Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor. I am sorry that my name is a mouthful.”

Henry laughed softly before his face fell again. “Do you think he knew how much I loved him? Did I love him enough? All I wanted was for him to be happy. Maybe… maybe I was away too much. Maybe I didn’t give him everything he needed.”

“You gave him everything he needed and more. That dog loved you so much. Ask anyone, and they would say the same thing. But, he’s moved on to his next life now. You did everything you could to make him happy.”

“He was just the best dog. Ever.”

“He was.”

They sat in silence for a while. Henry moved his head to Alex’s lap as Alex ran gentle fingers through Henry’s hair. When Henry was nearly half asleep, Alex lifted his head gently and placed a pillow underneath it. This caused Henry to let out a loud whine. “Where do you think you’re going? I was comfy.” He rubbed his eyes and pouted, looking at Alex under a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

“I’ll be back. Just getting a snack,” He said, blowing Henry a kiss playfully before heading off to the freezer. He pulled out two chocolate Cornettos before returning and placing one down on the table in front of Henry. “Looked like you could use a pick me up.”  
Henry softened even further, smiling up at Alex. “Have I mentioned that i’m madly in love with you?”

“Maybe once or twice. Come on, don’t let it melt. Have your Cornetto and we can watch some happy movies or something.”

“And you’ll stay?”

“For you, always.”


End file.
